Recently, mobile communication terminals, such as cellular phones, smart phones, or the like, or small electronic devices, such as tablet PCs, MP3 players, digital cameras, or the like, tend to become smaller in size and lighter in weight. According to the tendency, semiconductor packages constituting the small electronic devices are becoming smaller and lighter.
In particular, semiconductor packages capable of accommodating as many I/O pads as possible while maintaining excellent thermal/electrical properties of a lead frame and capable of improving price competitiveness while maintaining fan-in and fan-out design flexibility of a PCB laminate are required. According to such market requirements, routable molded lead frame (RtMLF) packages of a combination type, which have advantages of both of the lead frame and the PCB laminate, are being developed.